


Conspiracy club (Klance au)

by DonnaRider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School AU, M/M, conspiracy club, conspiracy club au, klance, lance needs a nap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaRider/pseuds/DonnaRider
Summary: This is a birthday present for Panvia who wanted a high school au where Keith is in a conspiracy club and Lance wants to help everyone and constantly needs a nap."He didn’t know if it was because he was tired but the boy looked incredibly beautiful to him and it made Lance’ heart ache a little. His face was the perfect mix of hard lines and softness and his hair was falling into his face in an endearing way. Lance was, however, pretty sure he was hallucinating the boy because there was no way he actually had a mullet. Nope. Not possible."





	Conspiracy club (Klance au)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panvia/gifts).



„Lance? Lance? DUDE!“

Something cold touched the back of his neck and he jerked. His head collided painfully with something hard. He groaned and examined the spot of impact. He could have sworn he could already feel a bump.

“ ¿Qué mierda?” he cursed and looked up angrily. His expression softened immediately when his eyes fell on Hunk’s pained face. His best friend was rubbing his jawline.

“Man. You really don’t like it when someone wakes you up…”

“Shit, Hunk. I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’ve had worse. I’m a beefy football player, this is nothing.” He flexed and winked at Lance who blushed a little. Hunk was his best friend but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tell how handsome he was. He had had a small crush on him in 10th grade but it had lasted only a couple of weeks and it had never made things weird between them in any way. “So…” Hunk started and sat down next to Lance at the table he had fallen asleep at. “I’m guessing you didn’t get any sleep last night…again…” Lance squirmed in his chair. Hunk wasn’t going to like his answer.

“Nooo…BUT it was totally an emergency, Hunk! The yearbook club had a major setback with the layout so Nyma called me and - “

“Nyma can do that sort of stuff on her own. She knows how busy you always are and yet she calls you over every little thing. You really need to learn how to say no to her, Lance.” Hunk sighed and ruffled up Lance’ hair.

“I know, I know… but I also wanted to help the other guys in the club, not only her… Anyways, we were supposed to be finished by ten but I didn’t get home till after midnight and then suddenly one of my sisters called from college because her boyfriend broke up with her and she got super drunk and cried and stuff. He didn’t deserve her anyways, that motherfucker…”

“Not the point, Lance. You need to sleep and preferably not during class. By the way, you slept through chemistry again in case you haven’t noticed.” Lance looked around and realized they were indeed still in the lab. He groaned.

“Kaltenecker is gonna breathe down my neck for the rest of the year. I might as well just dig my own grave.”

“No self-pity today, we don’t have time for that. Get off your ass, we’re going to the library to study. You have a lot to catch up on.” Lance was already grabbing his bag and hurried after Hunk.

“Did I ever tell you that I love you, big guy?”

“Once or twice… a day.” Hunk chuckled and punched his arm playfully.

* * *

A couple of hours later he was rubbing at his eyes aggressively and was downing his fourth coffee. Which was a lot considering that he hated coffee more than anything. The library smelled of old books and wood and the cheap lamps with their dimmed light did not exactly make it easier to stay awake. Hunk yawned for the fifth time in a row and finally closed his chemistry book.

“Alright, I need to crash. Let’s go home.” Lance shook his head in response.

“You go. I want to go over this part again.”

“Lance!” Hunk said with a warning tone in his voice.

“I’m gonna sleep eventually, promise.” Hunk raised his eyebrows.

“Full 8 hours!” Lance added and made a boy scout gesture. Hunk snorted.

“I’m gonna ask your mum at what time you got home so don’t try any shit, McClain.” Hunk pulled a granola bar from his bag, put it in front of Lance and grabbed his books. Lance smiled at him and saluted when he turned around one last time before he left the library. He pushed the granola bar aside with his index finger. He could use it as a reward for later and his brain worked better on an empty stomach anyways. He sighed and flipped through the pages of his book until he found the chapter he was struggling with. He ripped a blank page from his writing pad. Maybe summarizing his own notes again would help him learn this stuff by heart.

Ten minutes later he found himself doodling small fish on the side of the page. He sighed and lay his head on the table. He should have gone home with Hunk. It was late and he was tired and he had to get up early tomorrow to help the prom committee hang those stupid posters before class started. A sudden chill made him shiver. It was getting cold in the library but he also had the feeling someone was looking at him. He turned his face so that his other cheek was now resting on the table. There was no one looking at him but he saw someone roaming between the shelves. The person was trailing the back of the books with their finger as if they were searching for something but weren’t sure what. Lance could only see their hand for a second but he was sure they were wearing black fingerless leather gloves. When they rounded the next shelf Lance could finally see their upper body.

It was a tall boy with black hair. He wore a black shirt and a red leather jacket with broad white stripes on it. He wasn’t looking in Lance’ direction so it was difficult to see his face. Eventually he pulled a rather big book out of one of the shelves and opened it. Lance was sure he would go to one of the tables to read next but instead he lowered himself to the floor right between the shelves and sat down cross-legged, the book in his lap. He was now facing Lance but apparently hadn’t noticed him. Lance breath caught in his throat. He didn’t know if it was because he was tired but the boy looked incredibly beautiful to him and it made Lance’ heart ache a little. His face was the perfect mix of hard lines and softness and his hair was falling into his face in an endearing way. Lance was, however, pretty sure he was hallucinating the boy because there was no way he actually had a mullet. Nope. Not possible.

His hallucination suddenly looked up and met his gaze. Lance froze. His eyes were so big… and they were fixed on him. He gulped, suddenly very aware that his face was lying on the table and he probably looked like a complete idiot. But the other’s face showed no emotion. He just looked at Lance for a moment and then turned his gaze back to the book in his lap. Lance couldn’t help but keep staring at him and he swore he saw the corner of the boy’s mouth curl up in a smile. Even if it was only for a second.

Lance knew his face was probably red by now and he buried his head under his arms on the table. He fell asleep seconds later.

When the annoyed librarian woke him an hour later because they were closing a red leather jacket had been draped over his shoulders.

 

* * *

After Hunk hit him lightly for not even being close to eight hours of sleep the next morning he was finally able to tell someone about the weird encounter.

“I mean I don’t even know who he is so how am I gonna give him back his jacket?” he ended helplessly. Hunk giggled in response. Lance frowned at him.

“How exactly is that funny, Hunk?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just… dude…this is some Cinderella shit right here. Now you have to make every guy you see try on the jacket until you find your one true love… mullet-boy.” Lance kicked his shin under the cafeteria table.

“Bad Hunk, not helping.” Hunk stilled laughed at his own joke.

“Sorry, yeah. Back on track. So, tell me again how pretty he was.” Lance sighed.

“Soooo pretty, Hunk. Ugh. Like… have you ever seen someone so pretty it actually made you thankful humankind was created?”

“I think you might be exaggerating a bit there but okay.”

“Exaggerating? Our Lance? Never!” deadpanned Pidge who just arrived at their table with a full food tray. They sat down next to Hunk and threw the cookie from their tray at Lance. “Here, you disgusting sugar addict.” They took a spoon full of pasta and started chewing. “What are we talking about?”

“Lance met some weird guy in the library last night and is head over heels for him. Unfortunately he doesn’t have any idea who they guy is,” Hunk filled them in while Lance was busy unpacking the cookie and taking a big bite of it. “Our only clue is a jacket his knight in shining armor left.” Pidge nodded.

“Cinderella style.” Hunk beamed at them.

“Exactly!”

“So, Lance. What did he look like?” They asked with one eyebrow raised. Lance knew that the story had woken their interest.

“Black hair, black shirt, fingerless leather gloves, I didn’t pay much attention to his legs but I think black jeans and boots and ummm also… he… well sort of… a mullet,” he mumbled the last words so Pidge might not hear them. They did of course and a stupidly wide grin was plastered on their face.

“Show me the jacket please, dear sir.” Lance grabbed it from the seat next to him and held it up so Pidge could see. He knew they were up to something but knowing Pidge it was better to just go with it.

“Ahhh, well. Mystery solved, I guess.” They said still grinning.

“What? How?”

“I know exactly whose jacket that is.”

“Well? Tell me!”

“Yeah!” Hunk joined in. “Tell us! This is getting really interesting.”

“Keith Kogane. He’s in our year. You don’t have any classes with him though so that explains why you never saw him before. He usually sticks to himself.”

“Kogane…Never heard the name either… How do you know him, Pidge?” They shrugged and swallowed another spoon of pasta before they replied.

“Conspiracy club.”

“Conspi-… what? I didn’t even know we had one!” Lance almost yelled. This was definitely not what he had expected.

“Well, now you know. Every Thursday, 5pm.” Lance and Hunk watched them eat their pasta in silence for a moment. Both too surprised to react. They had been friends with Pidge for years and while they knew about their ‘obsessions’ they had no idea that they were in a club like that. Lance took another bite from his cookie before he slammed his fist on the table and made Hunk jump a bit.

“Hunk, we’re going to the conspiracy club. Today. I wanna meet my Cinderella.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m incredibly sorry if there are any mistakes in this. Unfortunately Panvia is also my beta and since this is a surprise for her I couldn’t exactly ask her to proof-read it xD If you find any mistakes feel free to tell me.
> 
> I don’t know shit about American schools so I’m just making this up as I go with a little help from google.
> 
> In case you read my Klance soulmate au and are wondering “Wtf Donna, why don’t you finish one fic before you start a new one?” the answer is that a lot of shit is going on in my life right now (I’m talking existencial level) and I need to work on that right now. Since this is a birthday present for one of my best friends it was more important to me than the other fic. I hope I will be able to upload the next chapter of the soulmate au wihtin the next two weeks. Please bear with me.
> 
> As it says in the short intro the idea for this fic comes entirely from Panvia. She told me she wanted a conspiracy club au where Lance always helps people and studies at night and one night he falls asleep in the library and wakes up with Keith’s jacket on him. I just filled in some details, added some own ideas and well… wrote it xD I hope you like it Mish ^-^


End file.
